


goodness and mercy

by foundCarcosa



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Frottage, Gender Dysphoria, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderqueer Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2532608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foundCarcosa/pseuds/foundCarcosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes sex is frightening, and sometimes what matters more than getting off is getting closer, but Daniel's never known anyone like Isabela... (A sweet smutfic, basically.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	goodness and mercy

She finds it difficult to keep her hands out of hir hair when Daniel finally begins to grow it out. At first it’s wavy and always slightly unkempt, but once it passes hir jutting shoulder blades gravity takes hold and the deep auburn waves morph into a sleek curtain down Daniel’s slender back. Isabela plunges her ringed fingers into it and inhales its elfroot-and-embrium scent whenever ze takes it out of the thick Orlesian braid, rubbing it against her skin, slipping underneath it to nuzzle the nape of hir neck, the narrow tips of hir ears.

Daniel turns in her embrace, hir features pinched and uncertain, and Isabela’s eyes track the fluttering of hir eyelashes, the trembling of hir lips. There is want there, an abundance of it — it was the ear-nuzzling; going for the ears always did the trick — but there is much and more as well, and Isabela thinks of all the times she’s felt her heart hammering behind her ribs as she disrobed in someone’s bedchamber, thinks of all the times she’s had to force herself to remain rock-steady under someone’s crashing waves of idle criticisms — too fat, too tall, too hairy, too “used” — thinks of all the times she’s felt exactly what Daniel’s expression conveyed.

She frames hir flushed face with her hands, gently, and kisses hir, softly. Ze lets her lead hir to the canopied bed behind them, hovers uncertainly when she sinks to the mattress.

"Come here, sweetling," she beckons, smiling, leaving her customary coyness out of the expression. "Lay with me. Let me take care of you."

They lay, Isabela propped up on her elbow next to hir, her free hand tracing the angular contours of Daniel’s neck and collarbone and shoulder, unhurried and idolatrous. She replaces her hand with her lips after a time, her fingers toying with the rings in Daniel’s ear instead. Against her, Daniel’s body shifts, hir hips flexing, hir chest expanding as ze breathed in deep.

She moves down, flicking her tongue over a nipple that draws up taut, slipping her hand over tense abdominal muscles. Some humans who didn’t know better liked to imagine elves as hairless creatures, like overgrown children, but Izzy knew better — and Daniel was no different, although hirs was sparse and downy, dark soft ringlets peeking up from the waistband of hir skirt. Daniel’s breath hitches when she traces the waistband with her fingers, her lips wet and open against hir abdomen. Without looking, she knows ze’s turned hir head away, and her heart hurts for hir.

"I can stop," she whispers, quiet so as not to jar hir, "if you need to."

Daniel bites hir lip, the ring around its center clinking faintly against hir teeth. Hir eyes are closed tight, but still ze fumbles for Isabela’s hand, squeezes, nods once. Ze rarely speaks out loud when they do this, but ze speaks in other ways, and Isabela knows what these signals mean. She squeezes back, smiles, and slips her hand under the skirt.

She yearns to take hir into her mouth, draw hir in deep and feel hir fill her throat, feel the pulse of hir organ against her tongue and hear hir gasp and groan as she sucked, but the mention of such activities made the blood drain from Daniel’s face. Sometimes, ze didn’t want her to touch hir there at all, and Isabela found herself dusting off old techniques and boudoir tricks to get hir off. It had been worth it — after a couple of successes, Daniel let her touch hir, breathed in deep as she curved her hands gently around hir organ and caressed the tip with her thumb, smiled tremulously as she caught hir single tear with her lips.

"You are beautiful," she said then, and she says it again now as she covers hir with her body, "more beautiful than gold," and Daniel presses hirself against Isabela and shudders as ze exhales.

She grinds slowly against hir, bringing her hands back to hir chest and sides as she settles her hips over hirs. The skirt’s fabric is soft against her as she rolls her hips, Daniel’s covered erection nudging her in places that sparked and warmed at the contact, and soon enough Daniel is clutching at her hands and pushing back against her with hir own hips.

Ze makes sweet noises, keening noises, and Isabela catches them with her mouth, kissing hir deeply, ignoring her own body’s insistent hunger for Daniel’s small curved cock and focusing on those places on Daniel’s body that made hir twist and grind when she touched upon them. Bodies were like the sea — navigable by and delightful to those who had the skill and the patience and, most importantly, the _love_ to give. She gives her love to Daniel, in the form of caresses and kisses and the slow grind of her hips, and when Daniel cries out and bucks underneath her, digging hir nails into her as she holds hir close and absorbs hir every shudder, she finds her own body tenses and trembles as well, although she’d not expected to be anywhere close to orgasm.

"Good, sweetling," she gasps, sinking her teeth into her lip as they rock against each other, tight in each other’s grasp, "good, good, it’s all right, I’ve got you, always… I’ve got you… oh, _Maker.”_

She cleans them up as Daniel catches hir breath and drowses, slipping the skirt off hir hips to mop up the evidence of their lovemaking, swaddling hir in the soft Antivan-cotton sheets and drawing hir close to press her lips against hir temple, hir cheek, hir jaw.

"I wish I could be better," Daniel murmurs haltingly, "for you…"

"Shh," Izzy admonishes gently, settling into the pillows, her face half-buried in hir lush hair. "I’m here to be good to _you._ You deserve it.”

"But so do you…"

 _The fact that you truly believe that is half the reason I’m so ridiculously into you, you know,_ she thinks, and drowses off with a tear in her eye and a smile on her lips.


End file.
